Trouble With Red Kryptonite
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Sequel to Supergirl: Lost Galaxy. A super-powered Kryptonian high on Red Kyptonite always spells trouble. Can Elizabeth and the others save Kendrix before causes not only damage to the city, but herself? Revised.
1. Back in Business

**Yes! I'm back for more Supergirl: Lost Galaxy Arc! Thanks for for supporting the previous one, so I decided to write a sequel. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back in Business

 _Thursday…_

( _Scene: Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was flying above Terra Venture City. I finished work today, I only popped into the lab to check on things and I needed to clear my head. What better way to do it than be one with the birds? The sky, it's a completely different world, quiet, peaceful. I found something soothing by just flying and my thoughts on life just leave my mind. I then heard a voice, my Super Hearing picking up radio frequency.

 _"Kendrix? Kendrix?"_ It was Eliza, my sister. Former Galaxy Pink One. She died saving Cassie, Astro Pink Ranger. My big sister's death was a major wake-up call for me, it taught me even with all these wonderful god-like powers, I can't save everyone. It's the harsh truth I had to come to terms with. The unwritten rule in the _Guide to Being a Superhero_.

"Yes Eliza?",

 _"D.E.C.A picked you up leaving the city and flying around. Is something wrong? Is it work?"_ ,

"No! No!" I responded quickly, "Nothing like that. Just clearing my head. It's peaceful up here." Then I started picking something else up.

 _"Really? You think you're Supergirl? If I pushed you, could you fly?"_ Said an unknown girl. Her voice was mocking.

 _"You look so stupid in that."_ I sighed. Typical bullying, picking on kids that look below their standards or they think it's fun. Personally, I know how it feels; being from another planet made things harder, every small thing fascinated me, I could stare at the birds for hours on end. My superior intelligence made me a target for bullies, but Eliza was always there for me.

"Sorry Eliza, small problem." I zoomed back, heading towards the school.

( _Scene: School, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Just as the group of girls were ganging up on the younger person, no less than six years old, I landed behind them. I quickly deduced that the girl in the leather jacket was the ring leader.

"I beg to differ." I said behind them, then walking up to the young girl. "I think you look pretty cool…" I used my X-ray Vision and I saw the girl's name. "Jessica." The older girls' jaws dropped in awe, surprised that I knew the kid's name.

"You're friends with Supergirl!" She gasped. Jessica just smiled and proudly.

"Yeah. I'm friends with all the nice girls." I put a firm hand on the pre-schooler's shoulder. "Catch you later kiddo!" And I shot off. Tick. Bullying intervention accomplished. I began making my way back to my apartment, the one I share with my sister.

 _Evening…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I landed into the apartment. Eliza recently fitted in a human size window with side doors, as she noted my habit of flying in rather than being a normal person and walk through the door. Some old habits never die hard. I changed into my normal clothes, sat down and turned on the TV. It was a talk show on the channel. Wait a second! Is that Commander Stanton!? What's he doing on that show!? I began listening to the programme.

 _"Well everyone, we are glad to have a man, a commander who has been recently voted Powerful/Influential Person in the city. Please may I introduce you to Commander Stanton!",_

 _"Thank you for having me here.",_

 _"It's our honour Mr Stanton.",_

 _"So how does it feel to be the most powerful man in Terra Venture City?",_

 _"I don't believe in being powerful, it's what I do that makes me powerful."_ I smiled slightly. Good choice of words commander.

 _"Next topic. Supergirl.",_

 _"Aw yes. Supergirl. The city's favourite heroine!",_

 _"Ever since the crash and the construction of the city, crime has suddenly spiked and then, when Supergirl appears out of blue, it has dropped.",_

 _"Well Supergirl holds a strong presence in this city. She strikes fear into those who wish to disrupt the peace."_ That's true. You still have some brave idiots out there still trying to commit crime when I'm around. I have met Commander Stanton on the rare occasion, as my alter ego. He tried to convince me to work with him and his military, but I turned down the offer. As who I am, I already work there. If I work with them as Supergirl, they'll become suspicious of ' _Kendrix' disappearances_ ' and they'll put two and two together.

 _"Rumours have it that you are friends with Supergirl."_ Stanton chuckled,

 _"I wouldn't say we're friends yet. More like acquaintances. The last time I met her, I offered her to work with my men and I. Though she declined and I will respect her decision, but rest assure, we do get on and see eye to eye.",_

 _"How would you describe Supergirl since you're one of the rare few who actually made real conversation with our city's guardian?",_

 _"Supergirl… is the kindest and most caring person you'd ever meet. She has a selfless heart. Helping others and expect nothing in return. A quality we sadly lack sometimes. We could learn something from her. Our hero brings out the best in us, she teaches us to be ourselves and not what others want you to be. She's not only a superhero, but an inspiration to all of us."_ Commander Stanton's words touched my heart, as I hear the audience clapping on screen. He's getting more people to trust me. No one out there had said kinder words about me. I will keep this up: inspiring people and keeping the city I now call home, safe.

At first, I thought being Supergirl would be a burden, make my life more complicated than it already is. It's not, I have brought out the best in people without actually knowing it. It's good to be back after spending time on Earth with my cousin Kara and my brother. I didn't think finding them would be so easy.

* * *

 **Well this was a little teaser. This story maybe a tad shorter, Ch wise, but… hopefully you will all give it a fair chance. Red K drama will be entering soon.**


	2. Awkward Situations and Affected

**Now, time for a little bit fun with small Red K drama. Gets a lot better in the next Ch. This is just a teaser of what Red K can do. But, before things get dark, I decided to throw in a little humour.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awkward Situations and Affected

 _Friday…_

( _Scene: Dr Murphy's Lab, Science and Research Deptpartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I carefully studied the new rock my team synthesised. The project was to recreate Green Kryptonite. This was all under the careful eye of my boss: Dr Murphy. We were close to recreating Green K, we just didn't get the mineral and chemical compositions right. This new rock I held, was red. It gave off an eerie glow, creepier than the Green Kryptonite which is dangerous to my sister.

Green K poisons my sister and in large enough concentration, it can kill her! I wouldn't want to imagine what this Red Kryptonite, we are now calling it, could do to her. Especially if it's man-made and the rock is 100% synthetic. You can never predict the reaction.

" _Amazing!_ " Murphy exclaimed. I looked up. "Yeah sure we didn't get Green K as we hoped, but look what we synthesised from it! Red Kryptonite!",

"I know. A massive breakthrough but… what if something goes wrong. What if at a random possibility that Supergirl comes into contact with it? We don't know what its properties are!" I told him, expressing my fears. Who knows how Kendrix will react to it!

"None of that is going to happen. Trust me. Take a lunch break Dr Morgan. You need it and also, could you take the Red K to another lab for its properties to be studied."

"Yes sir. I'll do that once I'm finished my lunch." I got up and headed to the staff room for much needed food. Wonderful food.

Sometimes, I envy Kendrix, see can eat what she wants and her super fast metabolism just burns it all off! Hell! Last time I remember! She ate two large pizzas! People just think she's a sports frenzy, well actually, you're looking at an alien!

 _Same Time…_

( _Scene: Engineering Department, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I strolled through the corridors of the Engineering Deparment. My hours tend to be very weird. Right now, I have nothing to do. I wasn't paying much attention until I bumped into someone. He and I grunted on impact and I then looked up. Oh god! This is embarrassing! I just walked right into Damon's Head Mechanic or boss! I heard his name is Mark Smythe.

"M- Mr Smythe! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Mark just laughed,

"It's OK Kendrix. Say, I was looking for Damon. Have you seen him?",

"No, but I got nothing else to do, so I could find him for you.",

"Are you sure? Do you know this area?",

"I memorised the layout of every Department in this city." Mark looked convinced,

"Alright. Happy hunting!" And he walked off.

I went the opposite direction, turning every corner I knew, checked every room I memorised. Damon was nowhere to be found. Where could that little Grease Monkey go? I checked the final corridor which lead to another store room. Looking left, I then heard a door shut behind me, followed by some shuffling. What's Damon doing in the Store Room? I could tell he wasn't alone. I swear if he's cheating on Maya, I'll give him a lesson he'll never forget! Like tossing him into Space! No one hurts my friend's feelings or mess with them and gets away with it!

 _"Damon!?"_ I scoffed, pulling down the door handle, only to find it was locked. Frowning, I put my ear to the door, definitely sounds coming from behind. My curiosity got the better of me. Pulling my lead-framed glasses down, I used my X-ray Vision. The lead frames suppress my enhanced vision. It was made by a friend of Sarah's, who turned out to be my cousin's foster father: Jeremiah Danvers, to help me fit in better. With my vision activated, I looked in, but saw too much for my liking. I instantly deactivated my X-ray Vision and turned sharply away from the door, shaking my head in disbelief.

 _"No! No! No, no, no, no, no!"_ I was cringing from head to toe. Hearing the door open, I tried to make myself look somewhat normal after the horror I just witnessed. Damon and Maya walked out and saw me. I faced them and they could see the mortification that is written all over my face still.

" _Oh god!_ You just didn't-" Damon stuttered. The look on my face told them everything.

" _Oh dear god Damon she did!_ " Maya squeaked, which was so unlike her.

"Kendrix, I know it's wrong… and it feels wrong…" He rambled,

"But when it happens it just feels so-" I cut Maya off, I heard and saw too much for today!

" _OK! OK! I don't need to know!_ " I began making my way back to the main corridor, with Maya and Damon behind me. "I understand, you guys are two, consenting adults and… you should do what makes you happy.",

"I better go." Maya said awkwardly and she left myself and Damon.

"Grease Monkey, your boss if looking for you and… you missed a button.",

"Thanks for finding me!" He smiled sheepishly,

"Get moving." And he ran. As for me, home and a very long shower with disinfectant.

 _Afternoon…_

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

After lunch, I made my way back to the lab to collect the Red Kryptonite. Finding it in the display case, using my key card, I swiped it down and the light shone green. The automated door opened. I took the Synthetic Kryptonite, carefully placing it in the box. As soon as the box was sealed shut, padlocks in place, I exited the lab.

When I was out of the facility, I called a taxi. Stepping inside, I gave the taxi driver the location of where I wanted to go. He nodded without a word, placing his hand on the clutch, then foot on the accelerator. On the way, I decided to text my sister. My boyfriend managed to us all tickets to a nightclub and also to listen to music by an awesome Scandinavian DJ, that he refused to pronounce. Reaching in for my phone, I began texting Kendrix.

"Hey Keni, can I ask you something?" A few minutes passed, then a notification alerted me.

 _"Hi Eliza, sorry, I didn't hear my phone. Just out of the shower. A very long one."_ ,

"Did something happen?",

 _"You don't want to know! I've never been so traumatised in my life!"_ I tried to hold in my laugh. I think I know where she's getting at. Oh my poor innocent baby sister!

"Do I want to know?",

 _"No! Now what do you want to tell me?"_ ,

"Mike managed to get eight tickets to a nightclub. We're going in two days time. Are you in?",

 _"As much nightclubs aren't my style, sure I'll go."_ ,

"Great!",

 _"Wait! Does that mean Leo is coming as well?"_ I could sense the anxiety through her message. It's been a year since Kendrix refused Leo's declaration of love to her. I know she loves him, but my sister feared that her double life as Supergirl will jeopardise his safety. We haven't spoken about it since, so no wonder it will be awkward between them. I sighed before texting back:

"Yes, Kendrix. It does. You don't have to go if it's too awkward.",

 _"No, no! It's fine. I'm sure Leo found someone else."_ ,

"OK. See you tonight." Found some else, I doubt it. Leo would have to meet a very persistent woman. He's still has his sight on my sister. He hasn't gotten over her, sure her rejection was a blow to his ego, but it wouldn't stop him from trying.

Suddenly, it happened so fast! One minute the car was moving normally, next, it was toppling over! The vehicle was in a spin. I lost my grip on the metal case, as both my hands instinctively caught the handle bar above me. Then, the car was upside down. I was still attached to the seat belt. I wasn't wounded that bad, only a few cuts and bruises, but the driver wasn't so lucky. He was unconscious. The bumper of the taxi was smoking, glass was broken and cracked, metal slightly bent. The driver must've swerved the car too much. At the other end, the box containing the Red Kryptonite and luckily, it didn't receive that much damage. I hope.

Then, there was a thud, and I felt the whole car being gently tilted over. The car landed with a bang as I slightly jumped in my seat and the car door was ripped open. Supergirl is here! I managed to undo my belt as my sister freed the unconscious taxi driver. I stepped out of the car, aiding Supergirl with the injured driver. I knelt down and checked for a pulse. I could feel it, he's a lucky man. I called for an ambulance, then watched as Kendrix ripped the other door and retrieved the undamaged box. For a second, I swore I saw her stagger, but I must be imagining it. Probably just the adrenaline.

Supergirl walked over and handed me the box. Ambulance was on its way and by the time I turned to thank my sister, she was gone! Wow! So cliché little sis. The paramedics took the unconscious driver and loaded him onto the medical vehicle. I just told them I was fine and I didn't need to be checked over. Convinced, they left. Clutching the box close to my chest, I walked to the lab. I'll run tests on it tomorrow, right now, I just need Kendrix, some tea and TV.

 _Saturday…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was rudely awakened by my stupid alarm clock, that goes off everyday for 6:45 am. Instead hitting the snooze as normal, I slammed my fist onto the clock, silencing and breaking it. Note to self, buy another clock. I got up, brushed my teeth and hair, the usual routine. With work today, I was in the lab, so I dressed myself in my usual attire. It was casual, but acceptable in a laboratory environment.

I'm not sure what I'm feeling, but I feel energised! Like I had taken far too much sugar! This energy felt good and I feel more confident! I felt like I could take on the world! I stepped out in the kitchen, to have breakfast with Eliza.

"Morning sis! Lab work today?",

"Yup. Then tackle the reports.",

" _Whoa!_ There's a spring in your step!" She laughed,

"You wouldn't know." I laughed back. I looked at the clock. I better head.

"Talk to you later Eliza. Gotta go!"

( _Scene: Kendrix' Lab, Science and Research Department, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I walked into the lab, getting ready for work and preparing to run some tests. Fortunately, my team were a step ahead and had done all the tests as per instructed. So all we had to do was gather the data, deduce results and conclusions. Still, the project we're doing is in its early stages. This is a prototype.

 _Two Hours Later…_

Time passed by, I couldn't sit still. My mind wouldn't focus on the report and I was jumpy. I needed, no desperately needed to burn off some steam. All of a sudden, my phone went off. I took it out and checked, it was Eliza. What does want now?

 _"Kendrix, if you're getting this, Mike has called us all for a debriefing but he wants Supergirl on the scene. I don't think he actually involved you in this mission."_ I sighed, doing other people's dirty work. Doesn't matter, I need to get out of the lab. So I texted back.

"Sure, I'll be there." I shut my phone off and got up from my seat. I turned to my team.

"OK team, you guys have to hold the fort, I'm needed somewhere. When I come back, don't know when, I'm expecting a full report, no details missing. Got it!?" My voice came out a little too cutting, but they got the message. I left the facility, then turning to a quiet area, I changed into my Kryptonian amour and flew off to the Head Quarters.

 _Evening…_

( _Scene: Debriefing Room, Terra Venture City HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I sat in the swivel chair, more bored than ever as Mike debriefed his team. It involed Leo, Kai, Elizabeth, a few others I don't know and myself. Mike didn't want me as a part of this mission, he knew there was something dangerous about this and he needed me as Supergirl, not Kendrix.

"There had been two robberies in the last twenty-four hours. Two of which, involved thousands worth of gold being stolen and the thieves got away with it. They are armed and dangerous." Leo put his hand up. He recently joined the military because his older brother insisted.

"Mike, this is going to sound stupid, but by any chance, has alien weaponry been used?" Of course it's a likely dumbo! Throughout the last year, there have sightings of aliens in the city and who comes down to save the day? Me.

"Actually, I'm just getting onto that. This isn't our typical ' _subdue and arrest mission_ '. Turns out, these thieves have an alien as their weapon." Mike fiddled with a few buttons and brought up a visual. "After getting in contact with a few information brokers, we're dealing with a K'hund. Strong and dangerous, this guy won't go down without a fight." Oh please, a punch from him will knock you guys either unconscious or if you're really unlucky, a coma. With me, it'd be a typical human punch. Mike continued,

"Which is why: one; we are carrying heavier calibre bullets than normal and two; we have an alien of our own." Everyone turned to look at me, but I wasn't paying the slightest attention. Mike looked offended. "I'm sorry Supergirl, but am I boring you?",

"When boring people get bored." I answered in an uninterested tone.

"Alright guys suit up!" He ordered, then turned his attention to me again. "Do I need to debrief you again?" I got up from my seat and walked off saying.

"Kick. Alien. Ass." I literally summed up, puncutuating each word to get the direct point across.

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Robbery Scene, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

Kai screeched the black SUV to a halt, surrounding the K'hund in the middle of the robbery. He managed to stop the from leaving! He's strong I have to say but it's nothing compared to Kendrix'. As much as I feel tempted to run various tests on my sister, it wouldn't be fair. Kai and I leaped out of the car and raised our high calibre weapons.

" _Freeze! Don't move!_ " I commanded. Knowing he was somewhat outnumbered, he fled, jumping into the air. Seriously! He's a coward! He could take us all on without breaking a sweat! And how did that massive hunk of muscle jump so far! Physics definitely behaves differently for aliens, but Kendrix defies it. She not only obeys its laws, but can break them or somewhere in between. I activated my earpiece.

"Supergirl! You're up!"

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

The K'hund landed in an alley and began to run. I sped towards him, intercepting him and knocking him to the ground in a red blur. I skidded to halt, turning, I just stood there and stared as he got into his knee. He looked a bit shocked, seeing me. Wait for it.

"Your aunt-" I finished his sentence,

"My aunt, my cousin's mother banished you to Fort Rozz, ruined your life. _Blah blah blah_ , I was told every FR convict gives the same tale." I stretched out my hands like _'Do I really care?'_. "Want to fight about it?" Growling, the K'hund stood up and charged me. I easily dodged it, countering with a fist to his face. He grunted from the impact. Seriously!? Is this a joke? I actually started to laugh a little.

"Is _that_ it? Is that _all_ you got?" I taunted. Angering him, he let out another loose punch, smashing some concrete behind. He's slow as hell! I'm wasting my time here! I have better things to do than this! I dodged more fists, then catching his last one in my hand. I twisted his hand, he struggled to break free of my grip. I then brought my free hand up, landing an uppercut under his chin. He fell with a ' _thud_ '. I calmly walked over and placed my foot down on his neck, hard as he struggled to breathe.

"I have defeated human criminals, intergalactic, power hungry 'monsters' and my brother to the point of critical injury." I deadpanned, "But you… you're not even _worth_ it! Get out of my sight." I lifted my foot. The K'hund took deep breaths in, gasping for much needed air into his lungs. He looked at me stupid for a moment. I sighed,

"Before I change my mind!" If I wasn't going let him get away, I would've killed him by snapping his neck. Using this rare second chance of life, the alien picked himself up and ran, disappearing into the fog.

I heard a car come up behind me, Eliza got out and ran towards me. She looked at me once or twice, searching for any signs of injury.

"Are you OK? You're not hurt?" She asked quickly. I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm fine." I turned back to the direction the Fort Rozz criminal ran. "He escaped." I walked past Elizabeth, leaving her, not paying attention to the confusion on her face.

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

( _Scene: Debriefing Room, Terra Venture City HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

No less than ten minutes upon entering the Head Quarters, a security guard approached Mike with a tablet. There was a message on it for Mike, but I couldn't what was said, not like I care anyway. I forgot Lieutenant Mike was Stanton's right-hand man, also along with Kai. They both work very close to the Commander.

"Sir, Commander Stanton is asking for an update on the K'hund." The young man said in a formal tone.

"Oh! That sounds fun." I said sarcastically. Elizabeth frowned at my behaviour, but for Mike, this wasn't proper protocol.

"I'll get to it in minute." He told the lad. He left the room, leaving myself, Mike and Eliza. Then he turned to me, looking somewhat annoyed. "Alright, I don't know what your problem is here but your job was to _catch_ that alien. _Not_ let him go!" I snapped back.

"How about you get off my back for _once_! Mike.",

" _Supergirl!_ " Eliza gasped. She was surprised at the way I back answered her boyfriend.

"I thought we were on even grounds here." Mike retorted,

"We are, until I'm told _what_ to do! If you forgotten soldier boy, I work independently.",

"I respect that independence Supergirl but at least show some protocol!" He argued,

"Why don't you go _catch_ that alien yourself then! You and your team have arms that could take on a platoon! Since I revealed myself, alien convicts are popping up, wanting my blood, along with my brother and cousin! I have to live with that! They could too!",

"Supergirl that's not fair! We don't have the weapons to take on an alien attack!" Elizabeth defended. I turned my head to her and gave her a glare.

"Really now? You're a scientist and soldier. So _start_ designing something and _be_ useful!" I strolled passed them, my cape flowing behind me. I walked down the corridor, some people noticed I looked pissed and quickly walked passed me or let me pass them. Turning the corner, I smashed my fist into the wall, leaving quite a large hole and some concrete falling to the floor. I turned my head slightly, looking into a reflected surface and briefly seeing my eyes flash red, but I paid no heed to it.

* * *

 **Oh! Kendrix is slowly falling to the effects of Red K, but it's only going to get worst and her dialogue is going to be a bit more… darker.**


	3. Flying Lessons

**Time to step up the game with Red K. Kendrix is succumbing to the effects and well… you can guess what will happen the Ch's title.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying Lessons

 _Sunday…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I woke up the next morning, thank Rao it's Sunday. Usually most of the staff have a day-off. I changed out of my pjs, into my clothes and stepped out of the room. I had a look at the clock, it read 12:00 pm. Damn! I must've slept in! Eliza was in the sitting room watching TV. Oh my god! Last night! I've been very unruly towards Mike. I got to apologise to him! Yet, why would I? He expected me to do all the dirty work! He knew his team weren't trained and didn't have the means to take on a K'hund, may it be a male or female.

I stepped into the sitting room and Eliza turned. She slightly smiled at me.

"Hey sis.",

"Good evening. I left some breakfast for you." She said,

"Thanks. Look, about last night, I didn't mean to be rude towards Mike I-",

"No need. I told Mike it was probably stress from work and you took it out on him." I just chuckled a bit.

"I guess so. Might as well use this day-off to recharge my battery before I start snapping at my team. Also, what I said to you-" Eliza cut me off again. Rao! It's getting annoying!

"It's fine. I took it as work related as well.",

"Thanks for understanding." My sister nodded and resumed watching TV. I saw on the news, Mike's team managed to recapture the K'hund and has been placed in a special cell. One that he will not be able to punch through. Well done to them. That alien was a waste of my time. I walked into the kitchen to grab the breakfast meal my older sister left me.

I found it in the fridge. Being too lazy to pop it into the microwave, I used my Heat Vision at a very controlled level, so I don't char my meal and melt the plate. Once it was heated, I sat at the kitchen table and started eating. After finishing my meal, Eliza came in.

"So you still on for the nightclub?" She asked me,

"Yeah. Why?",

"Because I think that's what you need to relax. Drinks and dancing." I smiled at her. Perhaps I do need it and maybe win the heart of the man who's been chasing me. Leo Corbett.

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Nightclub, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Leo's POV_ )

I was sitting on a bar stool at the counter where the bar manager was selling cocktails and other forms of alcohol. I'm glad Mike managed to get everyone tickets, the DJ rocks! Elizabeth was next to me, along with Mike. Both were having drinks. The music was blaring, it felt like my eardrums were going to explode!

"The music is so loud!" I told them in a raised voice, so Mike and Elizabeth could hear me. They both laughed.

"Glad you're having a good time baby brother." Mike responded. I turned to Elizabeth.

"Say, Elizabeth, didn't you say you're sister would be here?" Kendrix hasn't shown up, maybe she declined the ticket, thought it would be too awkward. It was a year since she rejected me, but I'm not giving up! My love for still burns bright. Mike looked up and he saw someone.

"Oh! There she is!" Then he frowned, "Or… I… think that's her." Odd, Mike never stutters. I looked in his direction and my jaw just dropped. Literally. Kendrix was drop dead gorgeous! She was wearing a slim, black dress, that showed off waist line and just barely hugged her body. Her glasses somehow, worked perfectly with the dress.

I could just about see the toned muscles on her arms. That's what you get when spend most you're time lifting cars, catching space shuttles and holding a section of a building on your shoulders. That doesn't meter right now! I was so mesmerised, I didn't see Mike clicking his fingers in my face.

"Leo!? Mirinoi to Leo? Are you there?" I snapped out of my trance as Kendrix was right in front of me.

"Sorry Mike. Hi Kendrix. Wow! Look at you!",

"Whoa sis! I didn't think you'd be into this kind of fashion!" Eliza said, in a genuine shocked tone.

"I have a few surprises in store." She teased. I couldn't stop staring, she was so… so whoa whoa! I found my annoyance towards her for lashing at Mike melting away. Eliza texted me earlier on saying she was just stressed from work. That can happen. I don't blame her. This is my chance! Maybe she'll open up to me this time! I cleared my throat.

"Keni, do you want to dance?",

"Sure! I'd love to!" I brought her to dance floor. I put my hands in her waist, my thumbs barely grazing her toned abdomen. I swear I could feel her abs. Kendrix isn't one to go to the gym. Why go there when she's out saving the world, which is her gym session.

"I love this song!" She said. The DJ was playing Demi Lovato ' _Confident_ '.

"Yeah. It's a good song." I agreed. We both danced in time with the music.

 _"What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_

 _What's wrong with being confident?"_

I bet Mike, Eliza, Kai and his girlfriend Hannah, along with Maya and Damon were looking at us or slagging us. Maya probably thinking when are these two lovebirds, a human and an Kryptonian going to get together. Suddenly, Kendrix began whispering in my ear.

"Leo, I do love you. I don't know what I was thinking when I said no to you last year.",

"You just did it to protect me. I understand.",

"It doesn't have to be this way. What's wrong in taking a gamble? Life is all about taking risks hm?" I was bit put off by my friend's suggestive tone. Is this really Kendrix I'm talking to? Or this some shape-shifting alien who took some of her memories and hid the real Kendrix somewhere we don't know. Before she could talk more, Mike walked up to us, interrupting our little conversation.

"What is it Mike?" I asked, forgetting about Kendrix for moment.

"Commander Stanton wants to talk to Supergirl." I was taken back by that. What does he want now? I turned to talk to Kendrix but… she was already gone! Like she disappeared or melted into the crowd. I looked left and right, no sign of her. I headed to bar where everyone else is.

"Yo Eliza!" She turned to see me,

"Have you seen Kendrix?",

"No!" She replied, "Why?",

"Because she's _gone_!" Where are you gone now Kendrix? Eliza told me Kendrix has been a bit off. During the mission to capture the K'hund, I heard the K'hund escaped from Supergirl's grasp. Though, I'm starting to beg to differ. I wonder did she let the alien go?

"Leo is something wrong?" Maya said in a concerned voice, breaking my train of thoughts. There's something not right with Kendrix and I can't lay a finger on what.

"Something's wrong with Kendrix." I simply answered.

( _Scene: Balcony, Terra Venture City HQ, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I landed on the balcony, directly behind Commander Stanton. He was pouring himself a glass of whiskey. I'm certain he heard me land. I saw Stanton left his head and turned towards me. I had my arms crossed, I was somewhat annoyed at him for intruding my fun with Leo.

"A pleasure to meet you again Supergirl." He welcomed pleasantly. I just sighed.

"Cut the act Stanton. Get to the main point of this." Stanton was a bit shocked at sudden rudeness.

"I've been checking security feeds on the mission regarding the K'hund. I heard you let him go, others say he escaped. If you did let him go, am I being… what's the term the young people use?" He mused to himself. " _Punked_." I'm not falling for his games. I learned a thing or two from the Queen of All Media in National City. Though, she is a bit of a bitch.

"I'm not assuming anything _Greg_." Stanton raised an eyebrow. He has never been addressed by his first name, or ever. I swear, he possibly forgot it at this stage.

"Did you just call me Greg?",

"You labelled me in the media as a girl scout!" I told him, as I walked back and forth. "Supergirl is brave, kind and strong." I was throwing Stanton's words back into his face. "That's quite a stock characterisation. Very two-dimensional. We all have a dark-side." The Commander's body stiffened. He was becoming very wary of my behaviour. His back was stiff, jaw clenched and shoulders back. Now I'm putting him in his place.

"Your words are true Supergirl but you don't have one. You represent what's all good in the world." Stanton countered,

"Well, I'm sick it! And you know what I'm sick of? Enabling, _all of you_ , in your victimhood!" I turned my back and my hands leaning on the railing. I continued venting out my frustration. "Oh look, my building is on fire! All that shit, Supergirl swoops down and saves the day!" I growled under my breath. "Prepare to feel the flames people because I _quit_." I knew at this stage my eyes were flashing red again. I heard Stanton approach me.

"Supergirl, I'm going to guess you're having some psychological breakdown, that's OK. It happens to all of us. I'll give you a number to my doctor and he prescribe you some medicine. That's if your alien body will react to the Earthly medication." I cocked my head. Who does he think he is!? Of course you idiot! These Earth medications will not work on me! "If I were you, I'd lay low. I'm a bit worried about that attitude of yours.",

"I did learn from someone, whom I rather not name. So Commander Greg Stanton, wHo are you really? Let me tell you: you are the _most_ arrogant, power-hungry and hypocritical person I know." I was sneering at him. Everyone thinks he's so great. Well, this is his true colours. Clearly Stanton was offended. He looked just about ready to land a punch, like it would hurt me unless he had a pair of Kryptonite knuckledusters.

"Easy now! Wherever you got those thoughts on me, some maybe true, but I'm not going to let some words out me down.",

"Really now? I'd love to see you try, but bother me again or else…",

"Or else _what_?" Stanton challenged. I stood up straight with a mocking, thoughtful look on my face.

"Wait, you're the most powerful person in Terra Venture City. At least that's what they say on TV." I closed the gap between myself and the Commander. "You want to know what powerful is. Let me _show_ you!" Without warning, I grabbed Stanton by his shoulders and threw him over the railings. He lost his hat, but that doesn't matter. I leaned on the guard-rail and listened to him scream as he fell forty storeys down. It was music to my ears. As much as I wanted to kill him, I'll leave this as a warning.

I leaped over the rail, dove down and caught Stanton with fifteen seconds to spare before he went died on impact. I dropped the Commander. His legs were so shaky he couldn't stand, his breathing was rapid. I could hear his heart beat in his chest, hard and fast. He was close to a Heart Attack or Shock. I stared at the Commander in a down grading manner, ignoring the witnesses around us.

"True power Greg, is deciding who will live and die." I turned around, preparing to fly off, not before finishing, "Also, don't ever request my presence again." And I left him to absorb my words.

* * *

 **OK, so I took the title literally. I may have used some content from Supergirl 1x16, but it's just so fitting! Next Ch, the former Galaxy Rangers figure out what is wrong with their friend and why she is being so hostile and cold. Also, I made up a first name for Stanton since we don't even know what it is. The story is going to get darker and a lot of hurtful things being said. Be warned for the next one!**


	4. Realisation

**Prepares yourselves because things are about to get real angsty and cold. Happy reading. I hope I captured the emotions right.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Realisations

 _Early Monday Morning…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

Everyone, including myself made our way into the Command Centre of the Astro Megaship. Alpha and Damon managed to rebuild it after the others self-destructed it into Trakeena's Scorpion Stinger. With the right resources and materials, those two nerds managed to reconstruct it. Though it will be a long while before they could get it to fly, according to Damon. We met Alpha inside, for an automaton who has no face, he was clearly surprised to see us. It's been a year since we last talked. I feel sorry for Alpha, it must be lonely for him, but he meets Damon on a regular basis.

"Rangers! Aye ai, ai! It's been too long!" Alpha exclaimed,

"True Alpha. Very true." Leo replied. Then his tone got serious. This is a serious matter, I'm worried about my sister, Leo said something is wrong with her, we have to get to the bottom of it. "Alph, Kendrix' has been acting strange. Eliza assumed it was personal problems, then-",

"On a mission to capture the K'hund," Kai added, "She let him go." Then something hit Mike. What's he thinking of? It looks a lightbulb just switched on in his head.

"Alpha, could you pull Supergirl's mission logs in the past forty-eight hours?",

"There's nothing I can do!" Alpha was more than happy to oblige. A screenshot of a news headline was shown to us. In block letters the headline said:

 ** _"Supergirl Saves Civilians from Overturned Car."_** My heart was leaping in my chest… please don't tell me she was…,

"Switch the scene of the accident to Thermo-imaging." Kai ordered. The screen changed and our jaws dropped, mine, Kai's and Mike's! Oh no! Leo, Damon and Maya were a little clueless, but they were judging by our expression, they knew it was bad.

"Look at that radiation! That's-",

"Kryptonite." Leo interrupted. Lucky guess for someone who doesn't know the rock's radiation signature.

"Although someone didn't get it quite right. It's synthetic!",

"Synthetic?" Maya questioned, never hearing that word before,

"It means man-made." Said Damon,

"Who on Mirinoi would make Kryptonite?" Leo asked. My face instantly paled, this is all my fault. Judging by the amount of radiation, it must've leaked from the box! How could I be so stupid not to check for damages!

"Eliza, something wrong?" Mike grew concerned,

"My team and I, under the watch of Dr Murphy, as a project we tried to recreate Green Kryptonite. Things didn't go according to plan. I was bringing it to a lab, then accident happened. My sister was exposed to the Synthetic K!",

"That explains the erotic behaviour." Leo mused. I began to cry.

"It's all my fault! If I walked to lab instead of taking a taxi, none of this wouldn't have happened! My sister wouldn't have been affected by that stupid rock!" I felt place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We could not predict these circumstances my love.",

"At least we know what our friend was exposed to. What next?",

"My team created Red Kryptonite. Maybe we can design an antidote. We have to find Kendrix." Then a news bulletin came up on screen. We were presented with the headline:

 ** _"Commander Given Flying Lesson By Supergirl."_** Our jaws dropped. Kendrix what did you do!? You put yourself in deep shit now!

"She killed Commander Stanton!?" Kai yelled,

"No. It doesn't look like it. That man went through a lot worse in life." Next, a visual came up. Why is Commander Stanton giving a live news feed?

 _"Citizens of Terra Venture City, I am speaking to you live from my office at the Head Quarters. It saddens me greatly, to say I can no longer stand by our national hero. Supergirl has become unstable. Last night, she threw me off a building. There's no telling what else she is capable of. I understand it hurts being betrayed by those we trust. I take some of that burden, I made you trust her. I gave you my word that she was safe, a friend, a Guardian. So please, for own safety and your children: stay away from Supergirl."_

The live feed cut. I was too shocked. Commander declared Supergirl, my sister a threat to the safety of the entire city. We're running out of time! I checked my watch. It was 10:30 am. Good, everyone has started working. I turned to everyone with a new feeling of determination. This was my mistake, I'm going to fix it.

"Kai! Go to my boss and explain the situation. Mike, Leo, go with him. Maya, Damon, check the village for my sister. I'll check our apartment." Agreeing to my orders, we split up.

"Good luck Rangers!" Said Alpha and we sprinted out the Megaship, going in different directions.

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

( _Scene: Dr Murphy's Lab, Science and Research Department, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Leo's POV_ )

Mike, Kai and I rushed into Dr Murphy's lab. His team jumped in surprise, thinking why is a military group walking into a lab full nerds? Murphy straightened himself and fixed his lab coat. He stretched out his hand. We accepted it.

"Lt. Corbett, Officer Corbett and Chen, how may I be of service to you?",

"I bring grave news Dr. You heard Commander Stanton's live feed right?" Mike asked him quickly in a rushed voice.

"Yes, I did. Tragic.",

"It turns out Supergirl was exposed to the Synthetic K you and your team created along with our friend." Dr Murphy's face paled.

"What do you want us to do?",

"You guys created it! Surely you can create a cure!" I begged,

"I don't think it's impossible. I need someone who's an engineer though and someone who familiar with weapons.",

"I'll get onto someone." I pulled out my phone and texted Damon.

"Damon! Get your ass to Dr Murphy's lab. You're needed.",

 _"OK man! I'll be here ASAP."_ I put my phone back into my pocket. That's one thing dealt with. Time is of the essence, we have to work fast! God knows how long Kendrix had the Red K in her system!

Ten minutes passed, Damon came rushing in. I'm guessing he ran from the village and back here.

"So what now?" He panted,

"I'm going to check other places for Kendrix.",

"I have to get back to my post." Said Mike, "I'll explain for your absence Kai. Damon, you're staying here to create a weapon that can be fired to cure Supergirl." Damon just nodded. I looked at Dr Murphy, who looks as if the whole weight of the world is on his shoulders. Well, it is!

"You and your team better work fast, for Terra Venture City's sake! Because your little project has turned Supergirl into the monster she always feared she'd be!" I said angrily. Why couldn't they work on a different project? One that doesn't involve Kryptonite. I remember one moment talking to Kendrix, before admitting my feelings to her. We were talking about our desires, the future and our fears. Kendrix' fear was going out of control, going rogue. She can be extremely dangerous, especially with all those godlike powers.

"Don't just stand there people! Get working!" Murphy barked. Mike and I left, then split up again. The machine is going to take time to design, I hope they can do it fast enough. I wonder is Elizabeth having better chances at finding Kendrix? Then I had an idea. We need extra help! I pulled out my phone. Kendrix gave her cousin's and her brother's phone number to us in case of an emergency. What better time! I called her cousin first, she's more than likely to answer. A few minutes passed.

 _"Hello?"_ I sighed in relief upon hearing the cousin's voice,

"Hi! Kara Danvers is it?",

 _"Yes. How did you get this number?"_ She asked suspiciously,

"I'm a friend of your cousin. Kendrix Morgan.",

 _"Kendrix! How is she!?"_ Kara squealed. Wow I'm talking to a puppy here.

"I wish it was on better circumstances but my team and I need your help. Kendrix has been exposed to man-made Kryptonite. The others, as myself don't have the means to take her on! Another group is trying to create a cure." I explained,

 _"Explain no further! I'm coming! I'll be there as quickly as possible!"_ And she hung up. Clark Kent next. I dialled his number and waited.

 _"Clark Kent speaking."_ Whoa, since when did her brother sound timid?

"Clark! It's Leo!",

 _"Should I know you?"_ What's with the suspicious tones in their voices?

"Look man! I'm going to keep this short but your sister is in trouble!",

 _"No more explanations! I'll be there! Is anyone else?"_ ,

"Your cousin." I said meekly,

 _"Good. Cause I could do with an extra hand. See you soon."_ He also hung up. I'm pretty sure his ego is slightly broken after Kendrix gave him a fine beating, thinking he was a clone. Ouch. I do pray they get here fast. Terra Venture City is in grave danger.

 _Evening…_

( _Scene: Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I reached our apartment. Damn! I was so worried I took the stairs instead if the elevator! Real smooth Eliza! Suddenly, I found the door slightly open. Did someone break in? Kendrix never leaves the door open. I didn't have my gun, it was in my bedroom. Fortunately, I had my combat knife. Never leave anywhere without, it's become my lucky charm somewhat. I gripped the knife, holding it in reverse grip. What am I thinking! This won't even harm Kendrix! I won't be able to bring myself to harm her! She's my sister! Family!

I stepped inside cautiously, with my knife raised. The lights were switched off, but with natural light coming from the large windows, it brought some brightness into the area. I gulped and tried to keep my heartbeat steady.

"Kendrix?" I called out, "Are you there?" I saw our full length mirror. Then, Kendrix' reflection showed up. She's behind me! I twirled around, seeing my sister. Or I think that's her. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes or her Supergirl outfit. Instead, she wore what looked like a military uniform. Black combat boots, a pair of camo navy-blue army pants and a pitch black coloured tank-top. She dropped the signature cape and I just about make out her family coat of arms to the left of her chest. She still kept her hair down though. I was on my guard, this new outfit does not represent hope and freedom, this represents fear, control and dictatorship.

"Hello sister." She greeted, "Like my new look? I was getting tired of the cape. It was a combat nuisance." I put my knife down gently on the table.

"Keni please. You're not yourself. Let me help you!" Kendrix just laughed, not her usual friendly laugh. There was something sinister, evil about this one.

"I've never been more me in my life!",

"Listen to yourself!" I shouted, "You were exposed to Red Kryptonite! It altered your mind! You're not seeing clearly!" Nothing was getting through to her. I still prayed my baby sister isn't gone.

"And it's actually done me wonders! I can see alright." She chuckled. "All this time you maintained control over me. You didn't seem to mind me aiding you guys as Galaxy Rangers, but that was your adventure. Not mine! Next I saved the space shuttle and when you couldn't stop me from being Supergirl, you got me to help your pathetic military team on missions. To keep what is left of that control. Well that ends now!" I could sense her agitation, this is not good!

"Kendrix, I would never do anything to suppress you!",

"Doesn't matter." She sneered. I could see the effects of the Red K. Her eyes were still blue, but there was tints of red in them. I gulped. I watched as my sister turned to the human-size window doors I installed with the money we saved. We split the cash between us. Kendrix opened them.

"I am finally free!" A gust cool wind rushed into our apartment, overlooking Terra Venture City. Kendrix always loved apartments with a nice scenery. This is why we picked it. "Look at that city!" She said, "They worship me! And those who don't will!" I gasped. Is she serious! What has the Red K done to her?

"Keni please!" I begged, "Listen to yourself!" She turned sharply, glaring at me, her eyes shone with a scary red hue.

"Cut the big sister act Elizabeth! We were never sisters! We don't share blood!" Her words stung me. I did everything I could to stop myself from crying but nothing worked. "I am Kendrix Jor-El, first-born and daughter of the great House of El! The sad thing is Elizabeth, your life would be nothing without me! And that kills you! I know you resent me. I can fly, catch bullets with my bare hands and lift a bus without effort! Everything I do, makes you feel worthless! Because you know what? You are worthless!" I felt a tear slide down my face. Am I really?

"Aw! Did I make you cry?" Kendrix' voice was patronising and mocking. "Well you know what they say: the truth hurts!" And she flew out the window to god knows where. My knees buckled, I dropped to the floor and wept. I don't know her anymore. That wasn't my sister! My baby is sister is gone!

* * *

 **Oh god damn it! This was hard write, especially the hurtful dialogue. So the Morgan's sibling bond has been damaged. Yeah, the two of them are really a mirror image to Kara and Alex. Once again, it was fitting. Still, it hurt me to write this.**

 **In the next Ch, Kendrix unleashes her full fury and will Kal-El and Kara make it in time to aid the former Galaxy Rangers? Stay tuned!**


	5. Supergirl Attacks

**Time for some family brawl! Red K Kendrix vs Kal-El and Kara Zor-El! Before you ask: High Councillor Renier is another Senator Crane.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Supergirl Attacks

 _Thirty Minutes Later…_

( _Scene: Dr Murphy's Lab, Science and Research Deptpartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I walked shakily by the door to Dr Murphy's lab. How could Kendrix say things like that about me? About us!? Did I really resent her? Perhaps I did. I was jealous of her. God sake! She's a human looking alien with superpowers and is a walking solar panel! Has she always seen us as non-related? What did she mean by ' _we don't share blood_ '? Do Kryptonians take pride in family? Are these her thoughts? Thoughts she buried deep in her mind? Kendrix was too kind and a bit shy to speak her mind and say things like this.

I had to wash my face in the bathroom sink before taking off. That device better be ready! My sister has turned into some super-villain hellbent on controlling the city and make the people here worship her like some god! I entered the lab, seeing Damon and Kai. Mike, Maya and Leo were here also. Commander Stanton must've let Mike off. So I take it my boyfriend explained the situation and what we're planning, as we gave no clearance whatsoever.

"Is the device ready?" I asked desperately,

"Almost." Damon replied, as he made some final tweaks. I ran my fingers through my hair. Maya noticed I was stressed and brought me outside.

"How's Kendrix?" Her voice was sympathetic. If only she knew what Kendrix said to me. God knows what thoughts she had on Maya. This is my sister embracing her dark side. I shook my head as tears threatened to fall again.

"She's gone Maya." I choked, "I don't even know her anymore!" Maya locked me in a tight hug as I cried into her shoulder.

"It's OK. We'll get her back. That I promise you." Maya whispered. Damon walked out of the lab with the cure to the Red K. It looked like a plasma rifle from the future.

"If anything can neutralise the effects of that god damn rock, this should do the job." He passed the device to me and I took it in my hands. The weight was equivalent to an assault rifle, but nothing new there. "Good luck." I nodded firmly. Everyone exited the lab, then an unexpected guest appeared. We all stiffened our postures.

"High Councillor Renier. What are you doing here? May I ask?" Mike said in a formal tone.

"I'm here to deal with the problems about Supergirl. She has become a danger to the city's safety and needs to be dealt with immediately!" Said she. I frowned, which quickly turned into internal conflict as I copped onto what she is saying.

"Councillor, with all due respect. Supergirl is under the effects of a mind-altering drug and we have a cure for it! You're not telling us to kill her!" Hm, mind-altering drug, which is the Red K! I couldn't say that though! There's no way shed believe a puny rock could cause so much damage!

"The goal that has been added to the military is to deal with all alien threats should they appear. Would do you call Supergirl, Officer Morgan?" Renier's voice became dangerously authoritative and cutting. I held my tongue, unable to reply. She looked to Mike and Kai as they're head of the military, even though Mike's a Lieutenant and Kai's an Officer, but he showed plenty of leadership skills to be given command.

I looked at them, my pleading eyes telling them not to do it. Mike sighed and mouthed _"I'm sorry."_ He activated his earpiece.

"Evans, prepare to dispatch Assault Team: Shadow, Lightening and Hawk. The target is Supergirl." I can hear the pain his voice, he knew those teams are the heavily armed groups. Armed to teeth that can take on a small strike team. But how long can they take on a Kryptonian? The cure better work wonders. We all walked away to get suited up. Maya and Damon stayed behind, but agreed to monitor everything from the Megaship, which they left for already.

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Cosmic Bar, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was at the bar, watching the notice Stanton left on constant loop on the TV. Looking down at the small bowl, I spilled the contents on the counter. Peanuts. Everyone was murmuring to themselves, unsure what was going through my mind. They did cop on to my change of attire and I could sense their wariness of me. I didn't care. I tossed the bowl to the side, making a clatter on the counter. Looking at the drinks of alcohol in glass bottles, they make good targets.

I began flicking the nuts at the bottles, breaking on contact. The sound of smashing glass filled the bar. Bulk bolted to the staff area, thankfully he did not recognise me. I flicked another one. It's surprising how deceiving the human mind is, in terms of perception. Everyone began to run as I flicked three more. I could flick the nuts at them if I wanted to. I chuckled to myself. Death by peanuts. Finished with my fun, time to start the real show. I got up from my seat and left the bar, flying off.

( _Scene: City Centre, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Time for the real show to begin. People here will learn what power I possess and bow down to me! I flew right through the giant screen, destroying it. The citizens in the area looked up in surprise, seeing me hovering above. They all heard Stanton's warning and began running, as TV Security officers pulled out their handguns and fired. Clearly they don't see I'm bulletproof! The rounds bounced off me harmlessly as I just laughed. I used my Heat Vision at the squad car, causing the guards to run as the car exploded. I fired again, just barely missing a black SUV.

It skidded to a halt. Several soldiers all dressed in black combat gear jumped out, took cover behind their vehicles and fired on me like a hailstone of bullets. Once again, pathetic. They still haven't learned and thankfully, there is no Green Kryptonite sources, so they won't be designing Green K bullets for a long while, unless they have contacts in the DEO. I heard another car coming. The soldiers are becoming a nuisance. I blew some of them away with my Arctic Breath, not enough to freeze them. Like I want to.

A familiar face got out, armed with something different. She raised it at me, the device whirred to life. Hm, it needs charging time, by the looks of it, some sort of plasma rifle. They use great amounts of heat. Very good engineering, no doubt it was Damon. Time to disarm everyone. I flew to the left, particularly to dodge that unknown weapon. I was too quick, all the soldiers lost grip on their rifles, I caused my 'sister' to spin. She dropped the plasma rifle, which skidded far to her left, then quickly caught her arm. She was gasping in pain. Seems like I hurt her arm. Ignoring her cries of pain, I floated down to her.

"Classic Elizabeth." I snarled, "Always in time to ruin the fun.",

"Supergirl! We just want to help!" She gasped through the searing pain in her arm.

"Supergirl!" I looked to see Leo, unarmed, sprinting towards me. How foolish is that boy? I turned my attention back to Elizabeth.

"Doesn't look like help to me.",

"No!" He shouted. Charging blindly at me, I caught Leo by the shoulder and threw him across the street, right into a street lamp. His back painfully hit the metal with a ' _clang_ '. The former Red Galaxy Ranger laid there, barely moving. Elizabeth gasped at the injury I inflicted to the young man.

"Please, you have to stop!" She pleaded. I charged up my Heat Vision, getting ready to fire.

"Nothing in the world can stop me!"

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

I waited for the inevitable to come. So this is how I die again? Not by the backlash of the Savage Sword, but by my sister's hand. I looked helplessly at her. No one can stop Kendrix. Damon's device has skidded to the side, too far for me to reach. My dominant right lower arm is damaged. To the extent, I don't know. Kendrix prepared to burn me alive… but then…

( _Kendrix' POV_ )

Before I had a chance to deliver the killing blow on Elizabeth, something or someone grabbed me from behind with equal strength to mine. We flew across into an SUV, breaking the window and denting the car. We quickly stood up and I found my hands held in place. I stared at my attacker. It was my brother Kal-El. Round two huh? Someone must've called him, one of my friends. He grunted, trying to keep me in place.

"Stop it right now!" He shouted. With no reply, I head-butted, causing him to lose his grip on me, then I followed with an uppercut, sending him into the air. I flew after him, catching him by his collar and we both crashed upwards into the Terra Venture HQ. A punch from Kal sent me through the other side of the building, but seeing another attack, I was ready. I intercepted Kal's fist, I grabbed him again and I flew down. I slammed him into the ground, causing a large crater. Kal coughed from the damage he sustained.

"Sister-" I kicked him in the chest, knocking him down again. I sighed in a bored manner.

"Let me guess, one of my so called friends called you." Kal just smiled,

"I'm not alone big sis." I turned around, only to grabbed again. Alright! This is pissing me off. I knew who his backup was. It was Kara Zor-El. We tussled for bit, crashing through buildings, sending debris everywhere and spinning around mid-flight. I finally loosened Kara's iron grip on me by kicking her in the stomach, she fell from the sky, landing in a heap. I dove down to punch her, but she rolled, causing me to miss, leaving a crater in the ground. I growled at her.

Next, Kara drew a gun, but there was something different about it. There was a glowing green hue coming from the magazine. Shit! Kryptonite! But it's not harming her, the radiation, the gun clip must be made of Lead. Kara fired five times at me, but like standard bullets, the ones made of Green K bounced off of me. I laughed. This is new, the Red Kryptonite has made me invulnerable to to its Green counterpart! I walked towards Kara, quickly closing the gap. I grabbed the gun off her, crushing it in my hands. I threw it to the ground.

"Wow Kara. What happened to your ' _no guns_ ' policy? Being a hypocrite now?" She gasped, realising the Green K was not working on me.

"Kendrix let us help you! The Red Kryptonite has affected you.",

"Don't give me that bullshit!" I charged my Heat Vision and so did Kara. We fired the heat lasers clashed, trying to overcome the other. Kara put a bit more power into her Heat Vision, slightly overpowering mine, but I can play the same game.

Kal jumped in, adding his Heat Vision, strengthening both his and Kara's. I felt the combined power, it was beginning to overwhelm me. It eventually did. The Heat Vision from both my brother and cousin struck dead on in the chest, sending me flying several feet. The sliding motion cause debris to build up behind. Kal-El and Kara hovered towards me, looking at me with sorrowful eyes. I found my footing. I'm not finished with those two.

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

While Kendrix' brother and cousin fought, I managed to grab the anti-Red K rifle with my functioning left hand. Once I saw my sister was down, I knew the combined effort of Kal-El and Kara weakened Kendrix. Now's my chance. I slightly limped towards Kendrix, raising the rifle, I fired, hitting her in the back. It caused her to fall on her knees as the concentrated stream struck her. I activated my earpiece to contact Maya as walked to Kendrix and dropping the device.

 _"Yes Eliza?"_ ,

"Emit a low frequency signal that my sister's brother and cousin can hear, so they can take her to the Megaship. I don't want the military to take her away from me.",

 _"No problem."_ We cut the connection.

I kneeled next to my sister, as the Red Kryptonite left her body in some form a visible dark-red mist. Her body slightly spasmed, then she was gasping for air. I could tell that weakened her. Kara and Kal-El walked up to me.

"Eliza…" My baby sister whispered, before losing consciousness. I looked at her two Kryptonian relatives.

"Take her. Take her to the Megaship. Listen for a low frequency signal. _Please!_ Before the Strike Team arrive!" Without saying a word, Kal took his sister into his arms and flew off, along with Kara. I bet Kara's the one using her Super Hearing while Kal follows. I stood up.

Leo was placed in a stretcher and all the other soldiers were being either treated or checked over. My arm was not doing good. A medic approached me, asking me to come with them. I complied with the order as they sat me down in the medical car. After a couple of checks, turns out my sister did quite a bit of damage to my lower arm.

"Your arm is broken in two places. Your wrist is slightly broken, no need for surgery though, just don't do any vigorous movement. Your ulna however, is not lucky. It's broken. You have to take it easy, allow recovery time. I can give you pain killers just in case. I'm surprised Supergirl didn't do any worse to you." Hey you bitch! That's my sister you're talking about! She would actually never hurt me! Not since she accidentally dislocated my shoulder!

Still though, I have to tell her all this, or she may remember all of this. It's going to hurt her so bad, what she has done, things she would never do. She's going to need us, need me more than ever. I'm sure Kal-El and Kara have reached the Astro Megaship by now. I wouldn't want to imagine what the military might do to her. They could use her a live guinea pig or sentence her to a cell for the rest of her life like a criminal.

What do I do to help her? She lost the city's trust, especially the civilians and maybe the villagers too. Hell! She might give up on being Supergirl and just be Kendrix Morgan, not Supergirl or Kendrix Zor-El. She might be able to bounce back from this at all and it pains me to feel so helpless, especially when I'm supposed to be the big older sister. I was supposed to protect her. I am so sorry Kendrix. I failed you.

* * *

 **And just when angst couldn't get any better! I had to include a Green K handgun, cause I swear and I hope I'm not the only one, saw Kryptonite bullets bounce off Kara like standard ones in 1x16! So I had to put in and make a guess that Red K made Kendrix invulnerable to GK. Oh damn! Another one that was sad to write about. Seeing The House of El square off and putting Kendrix' sister in the exact same situation as Alex.**

 **I wasn't kidding about the, being mirror images!**

 **Coming up to the second-last Ch, Kendrix learns what she did and shuts down on her team, Terra Venture City is afraid of Supergirl. El stands for Hope in Kryptonese, so who's going to bring hope to Kendrix? Also over lapping in the final Ch. Until then!**


	6. Trust and Love

**Here it is! This is it! The final ch of Trouble With Red Kryptonite! It's been fun writing this, I'm genuinely not sure if I'll make a trilogy, right now this is enough. I have to get back to The Silver Knights. It's been on a haitus for far too long. Enjoy the last Ch!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Trust and Love

 _Two Weeks Later…_

( _Scene: Village, Outskirts Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Maya's POV_ )

It's been two weeks now. Kendrix has ' _hung_ ' up her cape, not literally. She still wears her armour underneath her clothes, but has become shell of who she once was. Everyone in the city doesn't seem that bothered by the disappearance of Supergirl and because of that: crime has hit its all time highest of a whopping 45%! Security Forces are being stretched thin and I hear Commander Stanton is off his head with stress.

With crime gone up, neither Kendrix nor Elizabeth have time for their normal jobs. Yes, Kendrix is back working again, but she is still in a 'shut down' mode. She refuses to talk about her issues post-Red K. She took part in many crime interventions, many of which endangered her life. She luckily took down an alien. A Hellgrammite to be exact, she managed to outsmart him, using his natural food source. He was too dangerous to be brought back alive, so when she lured him inside a warehouse with DDT, that sucker of an alien fell for the trap and was shot down. No escape. Eliza's sister was promoted to a higher rank, but declined the offer.

Kendrix is trying to show us that Mirinoi doesn't need Supergirl. I beg to differ, we do need her! Supergirl is an idol, an inspiration to all. The people of Terra Venture City gave up on her, mine haven't. For us, being superstitious, my people thought their Saviour was cursed. Although, my friend, Eliza told me it has become too dangerous for her now. She has seen the Kryptonite Armoury and the amount of damage it could do to her! She said the military are ready to kill but they can't, they want to capture her so scientists can study her.

We all tried to convince her to take back the role as a hero, but declined time and time again. She asked us to her give a valid reason why she should put on her cape again, but none of us could think of an answer. Why must she be so challenging? And stubborn? Definitely runs in her family. The last person who has still yet to talk to her is Leo.

"Hi Maya!" A voice behind me greeted. I turned around, speak of the devil, it was Kendrix' older sister Eliza.

"Nice to see you Eliza! How's things? How's Kendrix?",

"I don't know what to do anymore? She is being so stubborn! Crime is out of control, alien attacks are on the rise now Supergirl is gone.",

"Hm. You did tell me Kendrix is having a bit of an… identity crisis?" It came out more as a question than statement, but I'm still to figure out these otherworldly terms. Eliza nodded.

"She keeps saying to me that her and Supergirl are different. Take it like this, right now, she's being Kendrix Morgan, my sister. When she changes, she is Supergirl and the identity of Supergirl is not Kendrix Morgan, it's Kendrix Jor-El.",

"She's trying to be somewhat human. I understand, but they are all one and the same." I replied,

"She'll learn that in time." Then her cell phone rang. After a few seconds, she put it away.

"Trouble?",

"I'm on crowd control. There's a bomb!" My eyes widened as Elizabeth ran. What if they can't deactivate it in time!? We need Supergirl!

( _Scene Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I was on the couch reading my book. The TV was on, what a waste electricity. I was somewhat enjoying my life, not being Supergirl but… am I being selfish? Am I just afraid? Scared of myself? That was when the Breaking News came on. I put the book down and watched.

 _"As we speak, the Bomb Disposal Unit are inside right now in a branch of Lord Tech Industries. The team inside are currently trying to deactivate the bomb."_ The team are taking longer than usual. I stood up and opened the 'Supergirl Window'. I pulled down my lead framed glasses and focused. Activating my Telescopic and X-ray Vision. I saw the BDU trying to deactivate the bomb, but it looks highly advanced, too advanced for their primitive knowledge. That's alien technology! No wonder they're taking forever! I saw the time: they have four minutes. They won't deactivate it time!

I paused for a moment, I'll have to go down there as Supergirl. I'm hated though, all security personnel have a clip of Kryptonite bullets on them. Red K is no longer there to make me immune, as much as I don't want to come into contact with it ever again. Maybe… maybe this is a sign for redemption. No one has seen Supergirl for two weeks. I took a deep breath, I have one chance. I won't get another. I leaped off the edge, taking off my clothes revealing my armour in its full glory. Hovering for a moment, I sped off to the scene.

( _Scene: Bomb Scene, Lord Tech Industry, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

I landed in front of the entrance, on sight, just as I feared, security forces all drew their guns, switching to Kryptonite rounds. Some of them were shaking, others kept a straight face, all determined to put me down. Then, my sister Eliza stepped in.

"Please! Don't do this!" She begged, "Supergirl is doing this to redeem herself! This is the first time in two weeks that she has appeared! Let her help!" There was a murmur in the crowd. Come on! Time is running out! Finally, they let me in. I rushed inside, finding the team. They were surprised to see me.

"Supergirl! What are you…",

"Give me the bomb! You can't deactivate it. It's alien technology.",

"That explains why everything looked foreign on the inside!" One of them exclaimed,

"We don't know the damage it could cause, but just give it to me. I'll get it far from here." I took the bomb off them. I was prepared to take off when one them quickly said,

"Thank you Supergirl. It's good to see you again." I then sped off.

I flew out of the building, people gasped at the sight. There's no large body of water to drop it in. I looked at the timer: one minute. Which way now? Up! I darted upwards, speeding up my ascent. I knew I was reaching Mach 2? Maybe Mach 2.3? Whatever it was, the further away it is from populated areas, the better. I heard Eliza's voice.

 _"Supergirl! You're running out of time! Throw it now!"_ ,

"I can't! Not yet!" I shouted, ten seconds on the timer. _Nine_ … _eight_ … _seven_ … a little higher. _Six_ … _five_ … _four_ … higher!

 _"Throw it!"_ Eliza screeched. _Two_ … _one_ … I tossed it with all the strength I had. The bomb exploded, but I was too close to the flames and the shockwave. The heat was intense, the force knocked the wind out of me. Then darkness.

( _Elizabeth's POV_ )

We all the bomb exploded in the air, everyone was safe and clapping. Supergirl has just saved us all. Something was wrong though, my sister wasn't flying down to us, she was… falling! Her descent was speeding up considerably, oh no! The force of the bomb knocked her out! Her figure became clearer, not good! Not good! My sister crash landed into the green, no doubt making a crater. I sprinted to where she fell, I was worried, what if that blast killed my sister!?

I took no notice to the crowd behind me, security followed, trying to keep the crowd back. I reached the area. My heart just stopped when I saw her. She was just lying there, in a deep crater, her cape sprawled out in mess, there was soot from the flames of the blast here and there. Her suit and cloak were a little charred.

I slid down the side of the crater to reach my sister. I could hear people taking pictures and recording the scene. Then, I was met by another person, it was Leo. He must've came from the other end. I placed two fingers on my sister's neck, knowing damn well, she was unconscious. I sharply inhaled with relief as a felt a pulse beneath my fingers.

"She's alive." I mouthed to Leo. I smiled, knowing the one he loves is OK. Hm… maybe this is the best time to set them up? Leo stood up and so did I. We distributed Kendrix' between us so we could climb out of the crater. Once we reached the top, I had to let go. My shoulder was burning. Seriously! How is my sister that heavy!? Well of course, she's mostly all muscle. Leo decided to carry kendrix, so he held her bridal style.

The crowd tried to rush forward, but security were doing their job pretty well, so they managed to get the crowd to diverge and create a clear path for us. Photographers flashed cameras at us left and right. Kendrix needed to recharge in the Medical Bay, inside the Astro Megaship. The hospitals aren't equipped to treat a Kryptonian. They don't have the equipment, unless they have medical tools infused with weak concentrations of Green K.

People were clapping, mainly at my sister, even though she's unconscious. Supergirl has just saved the city from a devastating alien bomb, that could destroy half the city. My sister was ready to give up her life for the people here, which is why I wish she was conscious. Just to see this, she doesn't realise she has gained the city's trust once again. That was a close call. I thought lost her again.

Courtesy of my boyfriend, Mike, he managed to get a jeep we can use and keep. At the end, he was waiting for us. Mike stepped out and opened the door for us. I sat in the back, putting my seatbelt on. Supergirl was laid out, strapped in, her head leaning on my legs as a cushion. Leo got into the front seat with Mike. He knew where to go and sped off down the road.

Well done baby sis. I couldn't be more proud of you. This little setback in her superhero career, was what she needed to come out stronger in the end. To become a better hero for tomorrow.

 _Four Hours Later…_

( _Scene: Medical Bay, Astro Megaship, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ /Kendrix' POV)

I opened my eyes, squinting slightly after being met by harsh light. My vision cleared, I found myself back in the Medical Bay. This is becoming a habit. I was on the Solar Bed. What happened? Oh my Rao! The bomb! I heard the door open, turning my head to Eliza and the others. I smiled slightly, happy to see them.

"Hey guys." I greeted. Feeling well recharged, Alpha let me out off of the bed. I pulled myself up and stood up straight to stretch. How long was I under it? Eliza on the other hand, didn't seem impressed. _Three_ … _two_ … _one_ … I counted in my head.

" _KENDRIX ZOR-El MORGAN!_ " She literally screamed. Everyone covered their ears, but handled it a little bit better than me. I cringed, while covering my ears, damn the one disadvantage of Super Hearing. But I knew I was in deep trouble, whenever Eliza uses my full name and full name equals my Kryptonian and adoptive surname combined.

"Nice to meet you too big sis." I replied timidly, giving my innocent face.

"Don't play innocent with me! You're in fucking deep shit!" Oh she's mad alright, worse when she swears. Which is very rare. "Do you realise you nearly died!?",

"It only knocked me unconscious!" I countered, only to be death glared. "Alright, it may have given me a slight concussion but I'm still here!" Eliza said no more and rushed over to crush me in a hug, which I embraced. We both did.

"I'm just so afraid of losing you. You're not invincible to everything.",

"I may be not, but I'm too stubborn to be put down. It will take more than a bomb or Kryptonite to kill me." I told her. I do not go down without a fight and I will die fighting to protect the ones I love and cherish.

We let go after a few minutes. Alpha ran a couple of more tests to see if I'm actually fine. I passed the tests, Eliza gave me my civilian clothes, my favourite pair of jeans, yellow shirt and red hoodie. As we exited the Astro Megaship, Eliza and Maya were giving each other smug smiles. I didn't really pay attention to it. As everyone else was getting into the jeep, Leo and I were about to step in until my sister and close friend stopped us.

"Oh no! You two are walking home!" Eliza said to us sternly,

"What! But it'll be dark soon!" Leo complained,

"Kendrix has better eyesight than you Leo. Anyways, there's romantic tension that needs to be eased. Behave yourselves! Have fun!" Maya laughed. Mike hit the throttle and drove off, leaving myself and Leo a but dumbfounded.

"Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" I crossed my arms and smiled, not my normal one. It's a smile I give when I have a great idea. I looked at Leo.

"There are days I want to toss my sister into space." Leo looked like he was about crack into a fit of laughter. "I dream about it." And I took pride in it. Leo's smile faltered slightly, knowing I can breathe in space, where no one else in the world can. I switched into my Supergirl suit.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked me,

"You really think we're going to walk all the way back? Oh no! We can fly back to Terra Venture City.",

"Keni, are you sure? You just regained consciousness, that bomb knocked the daylights out of you!" The young man argued,

"I'll be fine. Grab onto me and hang on." I sighed. Leo took my hand, the same way Eliza did when I took we on a flight trip. We were only kids then. Leo gave the nod he was ready and so, I bent my knees to give me a boost, both of us shooting up into the cool air.

The air around us whipped my hair and cape. It grazed Leo's soft, brown short cut hair. His eyes were lighting up, sparkling like a star. I knew he was enjoying this. He actually began to laugh.

"No wonder you love to fly! It's a different world up here!",

"Yeah. You also feel free. No one to dictate you, shout at you. It's heaven." We stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the view. Soon, the skyscraper lights came into our line of sight. We're approaching the city. I'm sure we beat Mike and the others here, unless… they're up to something. I decided not dwell on it.

"Leo, you want hang out at my place. You know, the apartment I share with Eliza?",

"Sure. If it's not a problem with you.",

"It's not a problem." I chuckled nervously, "Perhaps you and I can have a proper catch up.",

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Leo,

"Hang on tight. I'm going to break the sound barrier.",

"The sound what-" I darted forward, giving Leo no time to figure out what a sound barrier is. Well, my action told so, as I felt his strong arms dig into me.

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

( _Scene Kendrix' and Elizabeth's Apartment, Terra Venture City, Mirinoi_ / _Kendrix' POV_ )

Leo and I landed into the apartment via the 'Supergirl Window'. Leo let go, but his legs were a little bit shaky. He stumbled, before regaining his balance. Once he could feel his legs again, Leo just plonked himself on the couch. I quickly left to change, using my Super Speed. In seconds, I was back and sitting on the couch next to Leo.

"Leo, about the incident with the Red K, I'm sorry for what I did to you.",

"Keni, it's not your fault! You lost all your inhibitations! You weren't in your right state of mind. Although, I did kind of like bad girl Kendrix." He teased. I gave him pout.

"It's not funny Leo! You're lucky I didn't break your back!",

"Seriously Kendrix, it's not your fault. If there's anything to blame, it's the Red Kryptonite.",

"I still hurt you. It was my mind, my actions." I said gloomily. Leo turned to me, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Want to order pizza?" My face instantly lit up.

"Yes! Extra large, double pepperoni.",

"Should I order one?" I stared at Leo sheepishly, nervously rubbing the sleeve of my shirt.

"You may want to make that two.",

"Please tell me you're joking.",

"Leo, I'm an alien. I have a really fast metabolism." I explained,

"That explains how you're able to finish left-overs.",

"Yup." I said, popping the _p_. Leo got up from the couch to get the phone and dialled the number for _Comet's Pizzeria_. Two minutes, the order was through and will be delivered in twenty minutes. The former Red Galaxy Ranger sat back down.

"Would you like to watch TV when food comes? You have Netflix right?",

"Yeah. I use Eliza's account. What do you have in mind?",

"' _Homeland_ '?" He suggested,

"Oh no! I'm not getting into Kara's programme. ' _House of Cards_ '?",

"Too political for me. Storyline too complicated." I sighed. Leo gave another suggestion. "How about ' _Jessica Jone_ s'?",

"I don't like Marvel.",

"You're such a loser." He moaned and I whacked him on the shoulder, a tad bit hard. Leo winced at the pain I inflicted. Then I thought of something.

"What about ' _Game of Thrones_ '?" The young man, who I think acts like a puppy sometimes, nodded eagerly. Guess that settles it.

"Eliza and I are on Season Three. If you haven't watched it, I don't mind a recap on Season One.",

"Actually, I'm Season Three as well, just lost count on what episode I'm on." The doorbell rang. Pizza is finally here. Leo answered the door, payed the delivery guy and then shut the door behind him using his leg. He placed the pizzas on the coffee table, also, grabbing some drinks. He poured a glass of water for the both of us.

I was busy setting up Netflix on the TV, then searching for Game of Thrones. Once I found it, Leo agreed that we go from Season Three - Episode 5. There's ten episodes a season, so I'm guessing Leo is halfway through also. I pressed play on the remote, the programme played and we choked down on some pepperoni pizza.

 _Five Hours Later…_

Leo was stuffed from the pizza, we finished Season Three of Game of Thrones. I don't think Eliza will be happy about that. Oh well, her loss, she can catch up herself. I began finishing left-over pizza slices as Leo watched in amazement. The advantages of increased metabolism. Feeding me, is like feeding a horse, same goes for Kara and Kal-El.

"Kendrix?" Leo called out,

"Hm?" I, for some weird reason, found myself leaning my head on Leo's muscular, well toned shoulder. _Stop thinking that Kendrix!_ Great! Now I'm mentally scolding myself.

"I love you Kendrix, I always have. I don't mind waiting for you.",

"Leo, I love you too. The reason why I turned you down, was not only for your safety, but I was scared. I was afraid you wouldn't see me for who I really am. Every worse case scenario played in my head." Leo was looking intensely at me, as I explained my issue about falling in love with him. "I feared, if I told my future boyfriend the truth, he'd be some stuck-up, arrogant eejit, yelling "I'm dating Supergirl!", not me. Not Kendrix Morgan.",

"I'm not that kind of guy. I will keep your identity safe and a secret. Plus, I am in love with you. Not because you're Supergirl, but you are the type of girl I dreamed of. You can't separate yourself from your alter ego since she is a part of you. It is you, I love." I could feel Leo moving in closer. I felt the warmth from his body, his calm and steady breaths… his heartbeat. It was soothing, so therapeutic, it slowed my pulse a little bit.

"Leo, kiss me." I said. Without another word, Leo and I leaned in, closing our eyes and our lips met. The kiss was passionate, genuine. I felt a spark between us. We were meant to be, why did I run from it? After a full two minutes, we broke away for air. My heart rate increased, I could hear Leo's heart beating fast. Rao! We even started locking hands, though, I was careful not to crush Leo's hand. I smiled like I never did before, for once in my life, my whole reason for living makes sense.

"Does this mean we're together?" Leo questioned teasingly,

"Yes. It does." And we kissed again. I am not alone anymore, not only I have my friends, my sister Elizabeth, I have Leo, who is now my boyfriend. A boyfriend who sees me for who I really am, not the woman wearing a red cape. Also, I have Terra Venture City's trust again. I'm back to being the city's Guardian Angel. I no longer feel conflicted of who I really am. Leo helped me see that. My name is Kendrix Jor-El Morgan and I am Supergirl!

 _Fin_.

* * *

 **And at long last, Kendrix/Supergirl is together with Leo, after that little heartbreak in the last story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I would appreciate constructive criticism. What other way can I improve my skills without some critical advice. That's all for now! This story is officially finished.**


End file.
